


~ NCT Chat ~

by ClapYourHandsYo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, M/M, OT23 (NCT), chat fic, theres just so many members to keep up with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClapYourHandsYo/pseuds/ClapYourHandsYo
Summary: NCT (OT23) chat fic because sometimes it’s easier to keep up with 23 members in group chat settings than in normal writing.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Usernames ~
> 
> ItsNotChonlo - Chenle
> 
> TiredOfThis - Doyoung
> 
> TheKing - Donghyuck
> 
> Ten2.0 - Hendery
> 
> HyunJae - Jaehyun
> 
> JenoIsntCool - Jaemin
> 
> ACoolDude - Jeno
> 
> Ppwwaarrkk - Jisung
> 
> SpyKids69 - Johnny
> 
> UwUHours - Jungwoo 
> 
> LegalGuardian - Kun
> 
> TreeMan - Lucas
> 
> Shrek420 - Mark
> 
> MoominIsLife - Renjun
> 
> Theodore - Taeil
> 
> GenuinelyConfused - Shotaro 
> 
> SingSangSungchan - Sungchan
> 
> TaeyongStan - Taeyong
> 
> TinTin - Ten
> 
> WW - WinWin
> 
> PleaseCalmDown - Xiaojun
> 
> ItsYaBoi - YangYang
> 
> DeadMeme - Yuta

**MoominIsLife** has added **ACoolDude** , **JenoIsntCool** , **TheKing** , **ItsNotChonlo** and **Ppwwaarrkk** to **DREAM TEAM**

=============

**ACoolDude**

What is this???

**MoominIsLife**

We need to communicate

**JenoIsntCool**

We live together

I think we can just talk out loud

**MoominIsLife**

Not if you guys never leave your room

Jaemin stop screaming, that wasn't a challenge

**JenoIsntCool**

I do what I want

**ACoolDude**

Jaemin when did you get this brave

**MoominIsLife**

you better start wanting to shut up before I come in there and punch you Jaemin

**JenoIsntCool**

You could never hurt me

**MoominIsLife**

You wanna test that theory

**ItsNotChonlo**

We have a group chat?

Renjun don't hurt Jaeminie

**MoominIsLife**

To quote a not so wise man

I do what I want to

**JenoIsntCool**

Wow you remember it word for word

Thanks babe, I'm flattered 💕

**Ppwwaarrkk**

What is this

why are you calling Renjun babe

**JenoIsntCool**

It's unfortunately our new group chat

And because I can

**MoominIsLife**

You can not

**ACoolDude**

He we go again

Can you guys agree on something for two seconds

**ItsNotChonlo**

JISUNG

JISUNG

JISUNG

**Ppwwaarrkk**

What

**ItsNotChonlo**

Come help me cook

**Ppwwaarrkk**

K

**ACoolDude**

Please don't try to cook

Actually just don't even go in the kitchen

Oh god where's Jaemin

They're gonna destroy everything

**TheKing**

Why is the smoke detector going off

**ACoolDude**

o h n o

J A E M I N

STOP THE KIDS

**TheKing**

The smoke detector stopped

But now I hear screaming?

**MoominIsLife**

It's Jaemin

Don't worry

He's perfectly fine

:)

**TheKing**

You know maybe I should just go visit 127 for a while

Good luck with the kids losers

**Ppwwaarrkk**

I didn't know cereal was flammable

**ACoolDude**

How do you even get in a situation where you can set cereal on fire

**Ppwwaarrkk**

Just happens sometimes ya know

**ItsNotChonlo**

Jaemin can you cook something

**JenoIsntCool**

Of course ❤️

**ACoolDude**

WHY DID YOU COME BACK NOW

AHAVSJVSKWYSLDOSL

**JenoIsntCool**

Damn

Calm down it ain't that deep

**Ppwwaarrkk**

Make me food too

**JenoIsntCool**

What do you guys want

WAIT

WTF HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN

SOMEONES GONNA DIE TODAY

**ACoolDude**

THIS IS WHAG YOH GET FOR IGNORING ME

**TheKing**

I'm bringing you all food

**Ppwwaarrkk**

You're now my favorite

Btw Jaemin it's fine it's just a little burnt

**ItsNotChonlo**

It's also 100% Jisung's fault that it's burnt

**JenoIsntCool**

But Jisung is too soft...

I can't kill him over my kitchen

**ItsNotChonlo**

Thanks for saving us with your cuteness Sung

**JenoIsntCool**

Oh I never said you were safe

**ItsNotChonlo**

Damn

Guess it's time to die

~ <3 ~


	2. Chapter 2

**MoominIsLife**

What did you do

**TheKing**

Who

What

When

Etc.

**MoominIsLife**

All of you

Where is our couch

**TheKing**

Under my ass?

It might be time to get some glasses Jun

**MoominIsLife**

Have you by chance

Looked at the couch you're sitting on

**TheKing**

Not really

WHAT THE FUCK

WHERES OUR COUCH

**JenoIsntCool**

You just said you're sitting on it what's the problem

**MoominIsLife**

That's not our couch in the living room

**JenoIsntCool**

I'm pretty sure no one swapped our couch out with another one

I'm coming in there but if this is a joke I'm going to be thoroughly annoyed

WHERE DID OUR COUCH GO

**ItsNotChonlo**

Its in my room

**MoominIsLife**

Where is the one in the living from

**ItsNotChonlo**

Side of the road

**TheKing**

EW

YOU LET ME SIT ON THE GROSS TRASH COUCH

**JenoIsntCool**

Why did you put the couch in your room anyways

**ItsNotChonlo**

I'm using it as a bed since I don't have one anymore

**JenoIsntCool**

What

**ItsNotChonlo**

Jeno took my bed

He said if his bed had double the mattresses it would have double the comfort

**JenoIsntCool**

How has he survived this many years

**ACoolDude**

This is probably a bad time but I need help

**MoominIsLife**

Did your foolproof plan backfire

**ACoolDude**

Maybe

I might be stuck between a mattress and a wall

**ItsNotChonlo**

Well I'm not helping you

You robbed me

**ACoolDude**

YOU TOLD ME IT WAS A GOOD PLAN

YOU G A V E ME YOUR BED

**TheKing**

I miss Mark

**Ppwwaarrkk**

Me too

I'm adding him

**Ppwwaarrkk** has added **Shrek420**

**TheKing**

Where have you been for all of this

**Ppwwaarrkk**

Watching Jeno try to get himself unstuck

It's pretty funny honestly

**TheKing**

You didn't try to stop him and Chenle

**Ppwwaarrkk**

Nah sometimes you've just gotta let em go

They tire themselves out eventually

**ACoolDude**

Is anyone going to help me

**TheKing**

No

**MoominIsLife**

Definitely not

**JenoIsntCool**

Nope

**ItsNotChonlo**

Suffer

**Shrek420**

Tf is this

~ <3 ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to images in case I still haven’t gotten to link them in:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/pannchoa/status/1257375441347895297
> 
> Note: that is not my Twitter nor are those my photos

**Ppwwaarrkk** has changed their name to **xXMySpaceRulesXx**

**JenoIsntCool**

Oh no

**ACoolDude**

Not now

His life was looking so promising

**MoominIsLife**

We all knew this day would come eventually

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

You know

My Chemical Romance is actually pretty great

**TheKing**

At least he went for the good bands

**ItsNotChonlo**

What's happening

**TheKing**

Jisung's emo phase finally hit

**ItsNotChonlo**

What's so bad about that

**JenoIsntCool**

You'll see

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

Lele can you please buy me some fingerless gloves :)

**MoominIsLife**

Chenle don't give in to it

He knows he's your weakness

Don't fuel this

**ItsNotChonlo**

They're just gloves Renjun

It won't hurt anything

**JenoIsntCool**

You say that now but just you wait

Next week he'll have skeleton bones painted on them

And he'll have black nails

**ItsNotChonlo**

That sounds cute tho

**ACoolDude**

NO don't let him turn you

He'll started wearing eyeliner Chenle, heavy eyeliner

And he won't stop talking about how hot Gerard Way is

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

He is pretty hot

**ACoolDude**

There he goes

**ItsNotChonlo**

Let him think he's hot if he wants to

**TheKing**

Honestly I'm with Chenle on this

I have nothing against the kids emo phase

Come blast some punk rock with me Jisung

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

Okay~

**JenoIsntCool**

Donghyuck I can't believe you're supporting this

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

Shut up Jaemin you just don't understand me

Only Donghyuck gets me

**JenoIsntCool**

DONT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN >:(

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

ILL DO WHATEVER I WANT TO

UGH ADULTS ARE HORRIBLE

**TheKing**

*sigh* they grow up so fast

**Shrek420**

I'm kinda surprised no one else here really had an emo phase

Kinda disappointing tbh

**TheKing**

Ikr

I don't have any blackmail photos of anyone

Well almost anyone

**TheKing** added **TinTin**

**TinTin**

Why

**TheKing**

(First picture of Ten predebut) ((sorry I’m editing this on my phone rn, I’ll try to get the images linked in for real soon))

**TinTin**

YOU INVITE ME INTO A GROUP CHAT JUST TO INSULT ME

**TheKing**

(Second picture of predebut Ten) 

**TinTin**

YOU ABSOLUTE LITTLE HEATHEN

I'm gonna tell the Parent Squad™️

**TheKing**

Do it coward :)

**TinTin** added **LegalGuardian, TaeyongStan, HyunJae, TiredOfThis**

**TaeyongStan**

My parent sense are tingling

**HyunJae**

Maybe you should see a doctor

**TaeyongStan**

😔

**TinTin**

There is a little bitch present, fix it

**TaeyongStan**

Who has done what

**TheKing**

Tens being mean to me :(

**TinTin**

Bitch-

**TaeyongStan**

Ten be nice to the kids

**TinTin**

I-

**TaeyongStan**

Also

Who tf is Shrek420

**Shrek420**

Don't worry about it

**TheKing**

Mark

**Shrek420**

This must be how Julius Caesar felt when he was stabbed

**LegalGuardian**

I'm not your parents

Why am I here

**ItsNotChonlo**

KUUUNNN

**LegalGuardian**

MY SON

**ItsNotChonlo**

Guess what

I'm about to buy Jisung some fingerless gloves

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

**LegalGuardian**

Is that

Is that Jisung

**ACoolDude**

Unfortunately

**LegalGuardian**

Well

Not my kid not my problem I guess

**JenoIsntCool**

He can be

Do you want him

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

Fake mom is trying to give me away 😔

**ACoolDude**

Tragic

~ <3 ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Valentine’s Day in story cause I started writing this in February and never finished it, whoops

**ItsNotChonlo**

Guys it's almost Valentine's Day

**MoominIsLife**

So what

**ItsNotChonlo**

What are you guys planning on doing

Going on any dates

**MoominIsLife**

With what person

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

I hope I'll be going on a date

**MoominIsLife**

Can you please change that god awful name now

**xXMySpaceRulesXx**

;(

**xXMySpaceRulesXx** has changed their name to **SoftSung**

**ItsNotChonlo**

Wait Ji who would you be going on a date with

**SoftSung**

Well...

That's a secret for right now I guess

**MoominIsLife**

It's too late now

He won't leave you alone until he finds out

**ItsNotChonlo**

Come oooooonnnnn pleeeaasssee

At least tell me something about her

**SoftSung**

Fine

He's definitely not as tall as me, and he's older

**Shrek420**

She's*

Watch your spelling Jisung

**SoftSung**

Watch your heteronormativity Mark

**Shrek420**

Oh?

**SoftSung**

I meant he

And with that, it feels like I've shared enough today

I'm going to go far away now

**JenoIsntCool**

This is incredible

A gay son for a gay dad

I love my family <3

**SoftSung**

Bi son*

**Shrek420**

What did I miss???

**JenoIsntCool**

Gay

**MoominIsLife**

Mark I don't know how to tell you this but you're probably the straightest person in here

**HyunJae**

I'd like to disagree

**TaeyongStan**

And I'd like to disagree with him disagreeing

**HyunJae**

🙃

**TiredOfThis**

Oh hey there are more gay people

Also there's a group chat?

**ACoolDude**

Yes you just ignored it

**TiredOfThis**

As I will continue to do

**ACoolDude**

😔

**Shrek420**

Okay so

Am I actually the only straight one in here

**MoominIsLife**

Well you're the only straight one in dream apparently

**Shrek420**

Damn okay

Jeno, Donghyuck, cafe to confirm?

**ACoolDude**

I'm in Bi Gang™️ with Jisung

**TheKing**

Mark

**Shrek420**

?

**TheKing**

Are you actually telling me

That this whole ass time

You didn't know I was gay

**Shrek420**

Why would I

**TheKing**

Oh my fucking god

Well that both boosts my self confidence and my concern for you

**Shrek420**

Literally wtf is wrong here

**TheKing**

Mark you're genuinely the most oblivious man I've ever met

**Shrek420**

You're the only one who thinks that

**TheKing** has added **SpyKids69**

**TheKing**

Johnny read the conversation we just had and help me

**SpyKids69**

Mark, dude

How the fuck

**Shrek420**

WHAT DO YOU M E A N

HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

**SpyKids69**

DUDE HES SPENT YEARS FLIRTING WITH YOU

**Shrek420**

I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST BEING FRIENDLY

IM NOT GOOD IN SOCIAL SITUATIONS

**ItsNotChonlo**

Jisung was the only one that answered my original question :(

**SpyKids69**

What question

**ItsNotChonlo**

What everyone was doing for Valentine's Day

**SpyKids69**

Oh I have a date

**TinTin**

I also have a date

**TaeyongStan**

I have a date with myself 🥰

**TiredOfThis**

I have a date with my bed

**LegalGuardian**

I, like these others, have a date

But with a real person

**ItsNotChonlo**

Ooooh

Who

**MoominIsLife**

If you don't leave people alone-

**LegalGuardian** has added **WW**

**WW**

Hello

**ItsNotChonlo**

Scandalous

**JenoIsntCool**

Wtf is up with Chenle

**ItsNotChonlo**

I just like valentines okay

**JenoIsntCool**

Me too but like

I just want to go on dates and f-

**TaeyongStan**

Jaemin there are children

**JenoIsntCool**

-ind love

**ItsNotChonlo**

You can say fuck

I'm not 5

**JenoIsntCool**

Fine

I would love to fuck someone but sadly I have no plans

**TaeyongStan**

CHILDREN PLEASE-

**HyunJae**

You're gonna make Taeyong have a heart attack one of these days

~ <3 ~


	5. Chapter 5

**TaeyongStan** has added **DeadMeme, Theodore, UwUHours, Ten2.0** and 5 more

**TiredOfThis**

1) why

2) which of you bland ass fucks is named Theodore

**TaeyongStan**

Because I wanted the whole group here

And it's Taeil

**Theodore**

Oh so you'll let Shrek420 and SpyKids69 happen but I can't be a normal name

**SpyKids69**

My name is comedy genius

How could he ever reject it

**TiredOfThis**

Oh I hate theirs too, they just don't listen to me

**Shrek420**

Damn Doyoung rejected us

Feels bad man

**SpyKids69**

Nah feels great

Fuck Doyoung

**TiredOfThis**

See this is what I mean

**Theodore**

F*ck you

**TiredOfThis**

You can't even say fuck at me

**Theodore**

😔

**Ten2.0**

Why is Doyoung seizing power

**LegalGuardian**

It's always been his goal

He's been waiting to overthrow Taeyong for years

**TaeyongStan**

What

**TiredOfThis**

You've been voted off the island Taeyong

I'm in control now

**TaeyongStan**

Wait no-

**DREAM TEAM** has been changed to **DOYOUNG IS GOD**

**DOYOUNG IS GOD** has been changed to **TAEYONG IS GOD**

**TAEYONG IS GOD** has been changed to **GOD IS DEAD, WE KILLED HIM**

**TaeyongStan**

Which one of you little fucks-

**Ten2.0**

:)

**TaeyongStan**

Kun control your kids

**LegalGuardian**

No ❤️

**TaeyongStan**

Also Johnny, Doyoung may not care,but I do

Could you change your name, there are children

**SpyKids69** has changed their name to **SpyKids69(PG13)**

**TaeyongStan**

Johnny I will throw your phone out the window

**SpyKids69(PG13)** has changed their name to **TaeyongAnti**

**TaeyongAnti**

It has been done but you must pay the price

**TaeyongStan**

Yeah fine whatever

Where are the rest of the kids

**HyunJae**

The roof

**TaeyongStan**

WHY

**HyunJae**

Idk, they seem like they're having fun tho so I'm not about to stop them

**TheKing**

We are

**TaeyongStan**

What are you doing up there

**ItsNotChonlo**

YangYang is teaching us how to skateboard

**TaeyongStan**

DO NOT SKATEBOARD ON THE FUCKING ROOF

YOU WILL DIE

**SoftSung**

It's fine Taeyong

**TaeyongStan**

IT IS NOT

WHERE ARE RENJUN AND JENO

**SoftSung**

Here with us, why?

**ACoolDude**

I'm waiting to see who dies first

**MoominIsLife**

I'm trying to die first

**TaeyongStan**

God fucking damn it

Kun, for fucks sake, go fucking contain your little gremlin child and tell him to stop almost killing people

**LegalGuardian**

I don't claim him

**TaeyongStan**

Then get someone else to

**LegalGuardian**

Xiaojun go get YangYang to stop being an idiot

**PleaseCalmDown**

Okay

**SingSangSungchan**

Does this happen often or

**GenuinelyConfused**

It seems to

**MoominIsLife**

I COULDVE DIED

WHY DID YOU STOP ME

**PleaseCalmDown**

Kun's orders

**LegalGuardian**

I-

Renjun I'm sending you to a therapist

**MoominIsLife**

That's fair

**JenoIsntCool**

Can I go to therapy too

**LegalGuardian**

Do you need to go to therapy

**JenoIsntCool**

After living with these dumbasses for so long?

Absolutely

**LegalGuardian**

Weren't you just skateboarding on the roof with them

**JenoIsntCool**

No

**LegalGuardian**

At least you have a brain

**JenoIsntCool**

They didn't invite me :(

**ItsYaBoi**

You fucking ate my ice cream yesterday you bitch

**JenoIsntCool**

I DID NOT

AND YOU ATE MINE LAST WEEK ASSHOLE

**ItsYaBoi**

I DID NOT

I WASNT EVEN AROUND YOU LAST WEEK

**JenoIsntCool**

THEN WHO TF ATE THE ICE CREAM

**Ten2.0**

It seems you're in need of some help

I have the information if you're willing to pay

**ItsYaBoi**

How much

**Ten2.0**

I need one blackmail photo from each of you for no reason in particular

**ItsYaBoi**

I'll send them in private

At least limit their existence

**JenoIsntCool**

^

**Ten2.0**

It was Jeno and Shotaro respectively

**ItsYaBoi**

Wait who ate who's ice cream

**Ten2.0**

Jeno ate yours and Shotaro ate Jaemin's

**ACoolDude**

FUCK YOU HENDERY 

**ItsYaBoi**

Get ready to die bitch

**GenuinelyConfused**

Oh sorry Jaemin

**JenoIsntCool**

It’s okay <3

**ItsYaBoi**

Hey no wait

You were about to fight me when you thought I ate it but here you are

**JenoIsntCool**

That’s because you’re a little gremlin boi and Shotaro is cute and perfect

**GenuinelyConfused**

<3

**ItsYaBoi**

I hate it here

~ <3 ~


	6. Chapter 6

**UwUHours**

so

how was everyones valentines day

**MoominIsLife**

We already talked about valentines day once

We don't need to again

**UwUHours**

well i wasnt here the first time so youre just gonna have to deal

**MoominIsLife**

I'm discontent with this but lack the ability to stop you

So carry on ig

**UwUHours**

<3

**WW**

It was an absolute mess

But it was funny so

**MoominIsLife**

What happened

**UwUHours**

oh now you want to talk about it

**MoominIsLife**

I mean yeah

Sicheng makes anything interesting

Also I'm bored

**WW**

I'm flattered

It wasn't me making things chaotic

It was actually Ten and Kun

**UwUHours**

why tf was Ten there

**WW**

Him and Johnny (get Dispatch on that one)

Went to the same place as Kun and I did

So they came up and said hello but then Ten had to be chaotic

So he started a stupid argument with Kun

**Ten2.0**

And?

**ItsYaBoi**

And?

**MoominIsLife**

Where tf did you two come from

**ItsYaBoi**

We're always lurking in search of drama

**Ten2.0**

This seems pretty drama free but we're desperate these days

**WW**

It was pretty drama free

Me and Johnny ended up leaving them both there bc they were having fun

So we went to go get ice cream together instead

Then we ran into Yuta at the ice cream place

So the three of us spent most of Valentines day together which was chill

**DeadMeme**

Finally got to spend valentines with Winwin

**TaeyongAnti**

And me

**DeadMeme**

This ain't about you

**UwUHours**

alright that answers what those three did

but what about literally everyone else

@everyone did you actually do anything for valentines y/n?

if yes what

**ItsYaBoi**

Yes, I laid on the floor for two hours

**Ten2.0**

Yes, I took a nap on the same floor for two hours

**MoominIsLife**

Sure, I almost murdered Jaemin

**JenoIsntCool**

I threw a pillow at Renjun's face to wake him up

Then I ran from him for a very long time

**TreeMan**

I made 14 new accounts on Twitter

Then forgot all of the passwords

**GenuinelyConfused**

I hid from Taeyong because he kept trying to give me relationship advice

**TaeyongStan**

It was very important stuff and you missed out

**SingSangSungchan**

You absolutely did not

And that should tell you what I did

**DeadMeme**

Taeyong gives the worst relationship advice

**TaeyongStan**

I DO NOT

**LegalGuardian**

You really do

**TaeyongStan**

Yeah okay mr start-an-argument-in-middle-of-a-date

**LegalGuardian**

Well it wasn't with my date at least

**ItsYaBoi**

Idk if that makes it better or worse

**LegalGuardian**

shhhh

**TaeyongStan**

It is too late to shhhh now

You have started a war

**GenuinelyConfused**

Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up

Oh well

As a "wise" man once said, "not my problem"

**TaeyongAnti**

YOOOO

No wait

**TiredOfThis**

How tf is Taeyong gonna have a war

What relationship do you have to fight him with

**TaeyongStan**

Look

**TiredOfThis**

Bitch I'm looking

**UwUHours**

We were doing so well

How did this happen

**MoominIsLife**

This is what happens when you talk about Valentines

Nothing good can come from it

**PleaseCalmDown**

Aw I missed another Valentines discussion

**MoominIsLife**

Sure did

Because its over

Never coming back

**UwUHours**

why does Renjun hate valentines day so much

**TreeMan**

I know right

He's like the grinch but for valentines day

Like a grinch of love

**MoominIsLife** has been changed to **GrinchOfLove**

**LegalGuardian**

Every time you speak I lose years of my life

**TreeMan**

I'm glad I have such an impact on your life <3

**GrinchOfLove**

wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure no one can tell that I'm still editing and posting chapters from ages ago


	7. Chapter 7

**GrinchOfLove**

Look

I'm not saying that Jaemin is the sexiest person alive

But that's exactly what I'm saying

**JenoIsntCool**

LIES AND SLANDER

**GrinchOfLove**

I'm Huang Renjun and I love Na Jaemin

He's my bias in NCT

**JenoIsntCool**

YOU ABSOLUTE PIECE OF BURNT BACON

DONT RUIN MY REPUTATION

**Shrek420**

Uh

**GrinchOfLove**

I, Renjun, love Mark's name

**JenoIsntCool**

DONT PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH

**GrinchOfLove**

OH ILL PUT A LOT MORE IN YOUR MOUTH

**Shrek420**

UH

WHAT IS HAPPENING

BUT ALSO STOP

**TheKing**

Jaemin stole Renjun's phone so Renjun stole his

Now Jaemin has locked himself in the bathroom to ruin Renjun's reputation in peace

**GrinchOfLove**

Ruin his reputation?

I just stole his phone to speak the truth

**JenoIsntCool**

Shut up

 **JenoIsntCool** has changed their name to **IHateJaemin**

**IHateJaemin**

It didn't have to come to this

**GrinchOfLove**

Didn't it?

**Shrek420**

Literally why the fuck is this happening

**TheKing**

Idk they're just like this sometimes

Renjun tries to act cool but he's just as chaotic as Jaemin

**IHateJaemin**

I am not

**TheKing**

You absolutely are

**IHateJaemin**

Whatever

Back to this

I, NA JAEMIN AM A DUMB DUMB BOI

**GrinchOfLove**

HEY

YOU TAKE THAT BACK

**IHateJaemin**

Sorry I don't speak dumb dumb boi

Anyways whats next

I know

HI IM JAEMIN AND IM DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH RENJUN BUT I STILL WONT STOP ANNOYING HIM

What, is that one not good enough for a reply

**GrinchOfLove**

No you were just right so I didn't argue

**TheKing**

((uh))

**IHateJaemin**

Hey wait no

This is not how this is supposed to go

**Shrek420**

Can I say maybe the group chat isn't the best place to continue this

**Ten2.0**

Mark shut up

**ItsYaBoi**

Yeah shut up some of us are trying to enjoy the show

**Shrek420**

I-

**IHateJaemin**

Jaemin unlock the door and give me back my phone

Now

**PleaseCalmDown**

Oh Shit

**Shrek420**

HOW MANY OF YOU ARE READING THIS

**TreeMan**

Look we need the entertainment

**PleaseCalmDown**

Our own chaos can only keep our attention for so long

**Shrek420**

Yeah but since when do you lurk on here

**PleaseCalmDown**

Since now

I have two bad influences that persuaded me to

**ItsYaBoi**

Hi, nice to meet you, I'm a bad influence

**Ten2.0**

So am I apparently

I wonder whats going down rn

Like how well are we thinking this is gonna go

**ItsYaBoi**

I mean I've seen worse

And I've been involved in more awkward

But that worked out okay so they should be fine

**PleaseCalmDown**

I was trying my best

Also I was having a bit of a breakdown

So all things considered I think I was okay

**Shrek420**

Oh no

Is it happening again

I feel like its happening again

**ItsYaBoi**

Whats happening

**Shrek420**

That thing where I find out something that literally everyone else knows about

**ItsYaBoi**

And what would you be finding out here exactly

**Shrek420**

Whatever it is that you and Xiaojun are referring to

**PleaseCalmDown**

Ah yes

that

**ItsYaBoi**

Well if we tell you then you'll actually be the first to know

**Ten2.0**

Is Mark getting informed

**PleaseCalmDown**

Sure, why not

**ItsYaBoi**

Well Mark, you wanna hear a story

**Shrek420**

I'm finally gonna be the first to know about something

Finally

**ItsYaBoi**

Alright so picture this

I'm just sitting there enjoying my day when Xiaojun walks in

**PleaseCalmDown**

Don't make it sound like I came to intentionally ruin it

**ItsYaBoi**

I'm not

Anyways, he says he has something to show me on his phone

When he goes to turn it to me, he accidentally lets go and it slams into my face

Like slams slams into my face

**Ten2.0**

Oh is that why your eye was bruised

**ItsYaBoi**

So that almost knocks me out

So I'm only like partially aware of my surroundings

And the next thing I know Jun is like about to cry and keeps apologizing

But he doesn't stop there

He starts telling me how sorry he is and how he felt bad because for hurting me bc he thought I was a really cool person

And after a good bit of rambling he gets to the point where he accidentally says he likes me

Then, next thing I know, he's panicking again and he starts telling me that he likes Hendery too

**PleaseCalmDown**

Yeah, fun times

**ItsYaBoi**

At that point I'm like majorly surprised and happy

Because I liked Xiaojun and Hendery so this was like dream come true

Minus the head trauma of course

So I grad Xiaojun's hand and pull him with me down to Hendery's room bc I'm clearly still not thinking straight

I get into Hendery's room and just say "we both like you" and then the head trauma kicks back in and i black out for a second

Its just kind of a session of sorting stuff out from there but yeah, that's the just

**Ten2.0**

Okay I'd like to say that from my perspective

Yangyang with a bruised face walked in and yelled "we both like you" then fell on my floor

So I had to calm down Xiaojun and make sure Yangyang wasn't dead before anything else

**PleaseCalmDown**

For me it was mostly a blur because i was panicking the whole time

**Shrek420**

So what you're saying is that there's a new relationship and I'm the first to know about it

**ItsYaBoi**

Well you and everyone who's lurking rn

Which is probably still like half of us

**TreeMan**

Yeah I didn't leave and I've been watching Kun's reaction to this the whole time too

And I heard Ten yell finally from the other room but idk if that was related

**TinTin**

It was

Me and Johnny have been reading it together

**TaeyongAnti**

Congrats

**Shrek420**

So you're telling me 

That the one time I had a chance to know something first

Everyone decided to show up and ruin it

**LegalGuardian**

I'd like to say

I was going to let you be happy and stay quiet

Everyone else just ruined it

**Shrek420**

You're now the only one I respect

**LegalGuardian**

I'm heavily concerned that that wasn't the case before

**TreeMan**

Hey wait did the renmin stuff get resolved

Because I'm kind of invested now

**TheKing**

Oh yeah that

Idk they've been quieter 

@IHateJaemin @GrinchOfLove

**IHateJaemin**

I have acquired a boyfriend

Things went surprisingly well

**IHateJaemin** has been changed to **LegallyMarried**

**LegallyMarried**

This is not at all what I said

**LegalGuardian**

There's only room for one legal in this chat

**LegalGuardian** has been changed to **ThenPerish**

**ThenPerish** has changed their name to **LegalGuardian**

**LegalGuardian** has been changed to **IllegalGuardian**

**IllegalGuardian**

This isn't better

**LegallyMarried**

Well it's your new life

Get used to it loser man

**GrinchOfLove**

Maybe I made a mistake

**LegallyMarried**

:(

**GrinchOfLove**

You know I'm joking

**LegallyMarried**

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I was originally gonna stop around what has become the middle of this chapter, but here I am, making the word count go way up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ones late (and lowkey bad), I'm like 3 weeks behind on my school work, so I'm rushing this a bit.

**TheKing** has been changed to **CoolGuy**

**Shrek420** has changed their name to **TheNewKing**

**CoolGuy**

Mark

You can't do this to me

**ACoolDude**

Us*

Because now our names are dangerously similar

**TheNewKing**

I am the new king

I can do what I want

**CoolGuy**

Does anyone want to overthrow the new king

**ACoolDude**

Me

**DeadMeme**

^

**Theodore**

^

**HyunJae**

^

**TheNewKing**

Why are you three siding with them

**DeadMeme**

Its for the good of the people Mark

**HyunJae**

I feel like Taeyong wouldn't approve but hes not here to stop you

**Theodore**

I just don't have anything better to do

**DeadMeme**

Yeah that too

**CoolGuy** has changed their name to **OverthrowMark2021**

**OverthrowMark2021**

Its time boys

**TheNewKing**

I may have made a mistake

**OverthrowMark2021**

Okay

When we overthrow Mark

Who's gonna be the new king

**HyunJae**

Wouldn't you just take your name back

**OverthrowMark2021**

No

I was getting kinda tired of it

**SingSangSungchan**

What's going on

**OverthrowMark2021**

Congratulations 

You're about to become king

**SingSangSungchan** has been changed to **RightfulHeir**

**RightfulHeir**

?

Wtf am I king of

**OverthrowMark2021**

That's not important

**RightfulHeir**

It kind of is

**OverthrowMark2021**

Well

Pretend it isn't

**DeadMeme**

Yeah the real important part is stopping Mark

**TheNewKing**

I haven't even done anything

Why are you overthrowing me 

**DeadMeme**

Because we can

**TiredOfThis**

Don't let them win Mark

**TheNewKing**

But I'm bad at this

**TiredOfThis**

But consider: I'm not and I'm willing to help

**Theodore**

He'll betray you Mark

He will

**TheNewKing**

He would never do that to me

**TiredOfThis**

I absolutely would

**TheNewKing**

Okay

At least he's honest

Also I don't really have any other options

**WW**

That's just not true

I'm here

**TheNewKing**

But can you actually fight them

**WW**

I'm absolutely taking offense to the fact that you had to ask

But yes

And I would do so happily

**TheNewKing**

Damn okay, then wage war against them or something

**WW**

Fight me fools

**TiredOfThis**

You'll never beat them

**WW**

And you would've?

**RightfulHeir**

Why is this happening and why is everyone just going along with it

**TiredOfThis**

What else are we supposed to do

If we didn't participate they'd just start complaining that no one's ever in the group chat 

Then Taeyong would be unhappy

**RightfulHeir**

But didn't Jaehyun also say he'd be unhappy with Mark taking over

**HyunJae**

Yeah

That's why we're killing two birds with one stone

We're being social and overthrowing Mark

**TheNewKing**

Okay but in Sungchan's defense

If no one had answered me

I would've just stopped 

**RightfulHeir**

See

**DeadMeme**

Well some of us like to have fun

**TiredOfThis**

Yeah, those of us who are actually busy and doing things they like

**DeadMeme**

Why do you have to do this to me

**TiredOfThis**

Its kind of my thing at this point

**Theodore**

Its never too late to change that

I assure you none of us would mind

**WW**

I would

**TiredOfThis**

I'm glad someone sees my value

Anyways back to Mark

**RightfulHeir**

You were so close

So close to just having a normal conversation

**ACoolDude**

You know they can't do that

**RightfulHeir**

You're probably right

Fine, let's stop Mark

MARK

MARK

MARK

**TheNewKing**

Hello

Your king is back

**TheNewKing** has been changed to **Mark** **(Got7)**

**RightfulHeir**

There

It's done

**Mark(Got7)**

But now I'm a lie

**RightfulHeir**

You were a lie before

**Mark(Got7)**

:(

But that was a fun lie

**RightfulHeir**

Got7 is fun

And you know you can't argue because its true

**Mark(Got7)**

This is bad

I miss being King :(

**OverthrowMark2021**

Stop frowning

**Mark(Got7)**

:|

**OverthrowMark2021**

Nvm that's worse

Anyways

**OverthrowMark2021** has changed their name to **ItHasBeenDone**

**RightfulHeir** has been changed to **KingSungchan**

**KingSungchan**

Yeah okay

**TaeyongStan**

Hey guys I'm back 

Wait

Did Sungchan pull a Doyoung

**ACoolDude**

A what

**TaeyongStan**

You know like

Trying to take over the group chat

**Mark(Got7)**

Yes

**TaeyongStan**

I can't believe this

**KingSungchan**

I understand why Yangyang says I hate it here so much


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this one, so if its a little wack I'm sorry.
> 
> There's an updated list of the members usernames in the end notes for your sanity and mine.

**Mark(Got7)** has been changed to **AnimeProtagonist  
**   


**AnimeProtagonist**

?

**DeadMeme**

Your other name was making me sad

**AnimeProtagonist**

Yeah okay that’s fair

**GrinchOfLove**

Oh are we changing names

Because this one is kinda the worst 

**TreeMan**

:(

**GrinchOfLove**

Don’t act like you didn’t know that 

**TreeMan**

:( X2

**GrinchOfLove** has been changed to **Renjun**

**AnimeProtagonist**

Dude

That's so boring

**Renjun**

Shut up

**DeadMeme** has been changed to **LoveInterest**

**AnimeProtagonist**

Uhhh

Yuta?

**LoveInterest**

Yes?

**TaeyongAnti**

Yo are we being anime in here

I wanna be anime

**TaeyongAnti** has been changed to **MainRival**

**LoveInterest**

How are you Mark's main rival

**MainRival**

Are we making our names accurate

**LoveInterest**

Uh yeah

Wasn't that obvious

**MainRival**

Fine 

**MainRival** has been changed to **ComedicRelief**

**AnimeProtagonist**

I didn't think I would need to say it again for an explanation

but

Uhhh

**LoveInterest**

What

**AnimeProtagonist**

How are you my love interest

**LoveInterest**

Well

I'm your real life love interest so

**AnimeProtagonist**

Are you?

**LoveInterest**

Obviously

**AnimeProtagonist**

Hmm

I feel like I missed something important again

**ComedicRelief**

Damn dude 

This seems to happen to you a lot

**AnimeProtagonist**

What do you mean

**ComedicRelief**

Donghyuck?

**AnimeProtagonist**

Oh yeah

That was a thing

**ItHasBeenDone**

Wow

That's fucking rude

**ComedicRelief**

Well

I was gonna say you could have a love triangle now

But you might've just killed that

**AnimeProtagonist**

Yeah I'm not doing great today huh

**SoftSung**

Oh are we talking about love stuff

**Renjun**

Yeah

Marks being a mess again

**SoftSung**

Cool 

So am I

**Renjun**

What did you do

**SoftSung**

You know

**ItsNotChonlo** has been removed from the chat

**SoftSung**

Nothing much

**LoveInterest**

Clearly

**SoftSung**

So lets say hypothetically 

I asked my friend on a date

**ComedicRelief**

So you have a date with Chenle

Where's the problem here

**SoftSung**

What do I do if my friend

WHO I DID NOT NAME

Is kind of clueless sometimes

And I'm not sure if they know it's like an actual date

**Renjun**

Did you call it a date when you asked him out

**SoftSung**

I mean yeah but

He could still think I meant something else

**AnimeProtagonist**

Yeah I'm pretty sure he'd know it's like 

A romantic thing if you actually used date

Even I would understand if someone did that

**ItHasBeenDone**

Would you Mark

Would you really

Also Jisung literally what else would he think it was

**SoftSung**

A friend date

**ComedicRelief**

A friend date?

**SoftSung**

Yeah like the one me and Chenle went on a while back

After I said I hope I'll have a date for valentines

And suddenly decided to tell everyone that I'm bi

**ItHasBeenDone**

Hmm

Is anyone else seeing this the way I am

**ComedicRelief**

Yeah I think we all are

Jisung I don't know how to tell you this

But I'm pretty sure you're already dating him

**SoftSung**

What

I think I would've noticed that

**AnimeProtagonist**

I don't know man

Apparently its pretty easy to miss this stuff

**Renjun**

Jisung I believe I have a solution to your problem

**SoftSung**

Well then tell me

**ItsNotChonlo** has been added to the chat

**Renjun**

@ItsNotChonlo

**ItsNotChonlo**

What do you want

**Renjun**

Are you dating Jisung

**ItsNotChonlo**

ye

**SoftSung**

UM

**ItsNotChonlo**

Oh were we not telling anyone 

Sorry :(

**SoftSung**

God I feel like Mark now

**AnimeProtagonist**

And I feel infinitely better about my own love life

**Renjun**

Jisung didn't know you were dating

**ItsNotChonlo**

Jisung no offense but

How the fuck?

**SoftSung**

Look

In my defense

Most of the dating knowledge I have came from Mark

Like Mark from years ago too not even this new vaguely aware one

**AnimeProtagonist**

Why is it bully Mark day

**ItsNotChonlo**

I literally called you my boyfriend earlier 

Like an hour ago

After you went through the process of asking me out

Which I thought was kinda dramatic at the time

But I guess that makes sense now

**SoftSung**

God I'm a clown

**AnimeProtagonist**

Aren't we all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Usernames ~
> 
> ItsNotChonlo - Chenle
> 
> TiredOfThis - Doyoung
> 
> ItHasBeenDone - Donghyuck
> 
> Ten2.0 - Hendery
> 
> HyunJae - Jaehyun
> 
> LegallyMarried - Jaemin
> 
> ACoolDude - Jeno
> 
> SoftSung - Jisung
> 
> ComedicRelief - Johnny
> 
> UwUHours - Jungwoo
> 
> IllegalGuardian - Kun
> 
> TreeMan - Lucas
> 
> AnimeProtagonist - Mark
> 
> Renjun - Renjun
> 
> Theodore - Taeil
> 
> GenuinelyConfused - Shotaro
> 
> KingSungchan - Sungchan
> 
> TaeyongStan - Taeyong
> 
> TinTin - Ten
> 
> WW - WinWin
> 
> PleaseCalmDown - Xiaojun
> 
> ItsYaBoi - YangYang
> 
> LoveInterest - Yuta


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Ten who somehow managed to make himself my bias even in a giant group like NCT <3

**ComedicRelief**

Happy birthday Ten <3

**TinTin**

Aw thanks Johnny <3

**TiredOfThis**

Happy birthday but quick question

Why TF couldn't this wait until morning

**ComedicRelief**

It is morning

**TiredOfThis**

No its midnight

You know a time when everyone else is asleep

**ComedicRelief**

Clearly not

**TiredOfThis**

Don't you start this

**ComedicRelief**

I'm absolutely going to 

**ItsYaBoi**

Hey guys

Why the fuck are you arguing in the middle of the night

In a group chat

When you live with each other

Also ye hbd Ten

**ComedicRelief**

So other people can see it and agree with me

**ItsYaBoi**

That makes sense

Carry on

**TiredOfThis**

They won't

No one in their right mind stays up to tell someone happy birthday

You have the whole ass day to do it

Go to sleep and tell them in the morning 

**ComedicRelief**

But it's more special if they know I stayed up to tell them

**TiredOfThis**

It absolutely is not

**TinTin**

It is though

**TiredOfThis**

Okay maybe it is to you 

But to everyone else I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter

**TinTin**

:(

That's not true

Its nice to know people think about you

I'm pretty sure everyone agrees with that

**TiredOfThis**

Yangyang

Pick a side

Specifically mine

**ItsYaBoi**

Well

I would stay up to tell Hendery or Xiaojun happy birthday

But everyone else gets a happy birthday whenever I wake up

Mostly because they're probably asleep and I don't want to wake them up

**UwUHours**

you know what else wakes people up

midnight debates

**TiredOfThis**

It's important

**ComedicRelief**

Yeah, Doyoung is wrong and he needs to be told so

**TiredOfThis**

Ah I see you've decided to return

Specifically after everyone else defended your point

**ComedicRelief**

I fell asleep

**TiredOfThis**

Oh now it's time to sleep

**ComedicRelief**

Yes?

I said stay up to say happy birthday not stay up for the whole day

**UwUHours**

you know the best time to tell someone happy birthday?

when im not asleep

**TiredOfThis**

See

Jungwoo has a brain

**ComedicRelief**

I do too

Mines just busy thinking "Man, I love my boyfriend", so I do things like this

**ItsYaBoi**

See that's fair 

Boyfriends are perfectly acceptable reasons to do these things

But if you do this for everyone else too

I might personally come fight you for every time it wakes me up

**UwUHours**

have you considered doing this in private

anyways im going to sleep now

and if you wake me up again i will also do what Yangyang said

and Ten ill tell you happy birthday when i wake up

like a reasonable person

goodnight

**TinTin**

Fuck you too ig <3

**GenuinelyConfused**

Happy birthday Ten 

**TiredOfThis**

Look at that 

Johnny even woke up Shotaro

**GenuinelyConfused**

He did 

I checked my phone and I thought it was cute that he stayed up for Ten

Then some bitch decided to start a whole argument 

and I couldn't go back to sleep :)

**ComedicRelief**

Hmm wonder who that could be

**TiredOfThis**

Oh whatever it was Johnny's fault this started 

**GenuinelyConfused**

He may have started it but you kept it going

Tell me, do you have any enemies

**TiredOfThis**

Uhhh

Probably

Why?

**GenuinelyConfused**

Because you've made a new one tonight

**TiredOfThis**

Um

I think that's it for me tonight guys

I'm getting real tired all of the sudden 

**GenuinelyConfused**

Sleep well Doyoung <3

**TiredOfThis**

Yeah okay

**ItsYaBoi**

Wow you really just stopped Doyoung

That's talent

**GenuinelyConfused**

I know right?

I've got such a bright future as a Doyoung tamer

**ComedicRelief**

Just what NCT truly needed

**GenuinelyConfused**

Alright

It's been nice and all

But I'm going back to sleep

Don't wake me back up

Gn~

**TinTin**

Man

I thought Yangyang and Donghyuck were the only demons here

**ComedicRelief**

Guess not

**WW**

Why are you all in the group chat this early

You're going to wake everyone up

**ComedicRelief**

Oh my fucking god 

If y'all don't learn how to use do not distured istg

**WW**

Okay then

Guess I'll leave 


End file.
